Luigi (SMBZ)
Summary Luigi is one of the main protagonists of the Flash movie series Super Mario Bros Z, created by Mark Haynes (aka most known as Alvin-Earthworm). Luigi is the younger brother and sidekick of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario. At the beginning of the series of the Mushroom Kingdom and, on the 2006 timeline, he was racing on a Grand Prix with Luigi against the Wario Bros, when Bowser attacked them, in the 2015 timeline, there was a fighting tournament with th last round being Mario vs. Wario, Bowser still interrupted similarly.. After a long battle, Bowser took a Metal Mushroom and gained the uphand. When he was about to kill Mario, the capsule that contained Sonic and Shadow saved him. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 8-C, High 8-C to possibly 7-C with power-ups | '''Unknown Name: ''' Luigi '''Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Gender: Male. Age: '''24/25. 27/28 (Smithy Saga). '''Classification: Human fighter, plumber, medic & hero. Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (With Tanooki Leaf), Flight (With Feather Cape), skilled fighter, medic and plumber. | '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Invulnerability. Attack Potency: At least Building level (Capable to somewhat harm the Koopa Bros even without his Power-Ups), Large Building level with Power-Ups, possibly Town level (Comparable to the Axem Rangers and can briefly fight Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic) | Unknown Speed: Supersonic (Scaling from Yoshi, who can react to gunfire) with Supersonic+ to likely Hypersonic reactions (Can fight evenly with people comparable to Sonic, who outspeed bullets and missiles) |'Unknown' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ, higher to possibly Class TJ with Power-Ups | At least Class PJ, likely higher | Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Scales to Mario). | Unknown (Small City Level w/ Blue Shell) Took no damage from any of Semi-Super Mecha Sonic's attacks, Likely at least Small City Level via power-scaling, likely higher | Unknown Stamina: High (Can endure massive fights while wounded for a long quantity of time). Range: Average human melee range; Extended melee range with his hammer; Several meters with fireballs. Standard Equipment: ''-Hammer:'' Luigi carries a heavy hammer, almost of his own size, that is strong enough to deliver devastating blows to the enemies that he faces. ''-1-UP Mushroom'': A mushroom Luigi uses to bring himself or any other ally to 100% percent health or to bring them back to life Intelligence: '''High; He is both a medic and a plumber; Experienced and skilled into fighting, knows how to drive. '''Weaknesses:: Cowardice, and would sacrifice his own safety for his brother. Notable Attacks/Techniques/Powers: *Green Missile: Luigi launches himself Head First into his opponent with high speed. *Thunder Hand: Luigi punches his Opponent with his Fist that is Infused With Electricity. *Lightning Punch: A powerful move that allows Luigi to release High volts of electricity at A opponent. *Coward Punch: Luigi aimlessly swings his fists around while running towards a group of enemies. Key: Base | With Power-Ups | Base (2015) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Z. Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Medics Category:Humans Category:Electricity Users Category:Gan's Pages